Trump Card
by King of Procrastination
Summary: (Card AU) The only ones who knew the truth were the crows, owls, cats; they had been around for it all. They didn't have any reason to cover up the Kingdoms' dark history with dense, unrealistic lies. But the humans did. (Eventual KageHina)
1. Heart's Resolve: Determination

**Title: **_"Trump Card"_

**Summary: **_The only ones who knew the truth were the crows, owls, cats; they had been around for it all. They didn't have any reason to cover up the Kingdoms' dark history with dense, unrealistic lies. But the humans did. _

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Haikyuu!, nor do I own any of its dorks-for-characters. _

**Chapter Title: **_"Hearts' Resolve: Determination"_

* * *

It happened a long time ago; the incident that started the war between the Spades and Hearts. It was a tale, a legend, a myth that not many knew; that nobody could actually state was fact. There were too many rumors to tell which were true and which were attention-seeking lies.

The only ones who knew the truth were the crows, owls, cats; they had been around for it all. They didn't have any reason to cover up the Kingdoms' dark history with dense, unrealistic lies. But the humans did.

* * *

He didn't know why the Kingdoms of Spade and Hearts were fighting; no one did anymore. It was a piece of history that vanished under lies and fake victories. Why something so important could be so easily forgotten (or covered up) was a mystery to him. But most things were.

He didn't know much about the war, or the Spades that they were at war with. He didn't know much about the innocent people caught up in the chaos, like the Clubs and the Diamonds and the nomads that went wherever whenever they wanted.

All he knew was that his homeland, his family and friends and acquaintances that he passed by on the streets every morning to practice were caught up in the carnage. If the war didn't end then they would eventually die. If the war didn't end in favor of the Hearts then they would eventually die. The only way to keep them alive was to win. To win each battle, over and over and over and over again. To keep winning until the final battle was won, and even after that to win against each challenge thrown his way.

To keep winning, he needed to be strong. To be strong, he had to train. To train, he had to have determination.

"Remember this," his teacher stated to him and his three other classmates, "This is the Hearts resolve, this is how we must think. No matter what, everything comes down to one thing. Determination."

_That's all that I have, _Hinata Shouyou thought, his eyes lighting up with the fire said to run through all of the Hearts' veins.

* * *

**AN: **_I really shouldn't upload this (It wasn't part of the plan), but I will anyways. This isn't a main thing I'm working on right now, so please don't expect constant updates. This is a story that I'll write when I have writer's block, so ya'know, I can get out of writer's block._

_Yeah. Basically, this is gonna have short chapters most of the time, and when they're long it'll probably be because I wrote it over a long period of time. After I finish "The Other Half" (A Soul Eater AU HQ! fic that I'm currently writing), I'll probably take this up as a main project. But until then, it is a side. _

_Yeah. Okay, bye. _


	2. Author's Notice

**Sorry for getting your hopes up for a new chapter, but this is just a notice. It'll be taken down when the next chapter of this story is published. Anyway, my mom's computer had gotten a virus, and when she got it fixed, all of our documents and such were deleted. She's been trying to get them back, but no such luck, sadly.**

**That means that the chapters I had going are now lost forever (*sighs and stares into space*). I'll have to rewrite them. We lost Microsoft Word as well, so I can only type using the copy-and-paste method in Doc Manager, which I am using now. It isn't... very comfortable, to be honest. I prefer Word. But it is doable.**

**On a second note, my mom has now become paranoid, meaning I won't be able to get on her computer that often. I can't use FF.N from my tablet for some reason, and my keyboard for it is broken anyway. **

**So, yeah. Chapters will take even longer now. I'm sorry. hope you'll stick with the story, though!**

**I hope you all have a nice day! **

**[King of Procrastination aka. King Pro]**


End file.
